Frequently Asked Questions(FAQS)
Is Wraith and Ghost black? Short answer, yes. Long answer: As black and urban as they could be in a fictional universe. When are you going to release Part 2 of Your Story? When the timing is right! Timing is everything. Who are the Enlightened? That will be explained in Part 2, in the very beginning. How did you think of this? I worked really hard and spent a significant amount of time trying to create something innovative, like all respectable and ambitious writers do. How long did it take for you to come up with this idea? Not long. About two years. I also had to actually pay attention in high school and college to be intelligent enough to come up with a story line like this. I also had to spend loads of time watching and playing all sorts of shit so I know my work will be as great or greater than previous great works such as Mass Effect, Skyrim, The Wire, Breaking Bad and so on. What anime do you currently watch? None. Too busy to do anything that doesn't involve or lead into sex or money. Animes I have watched are Yu Yu Hakusho, some Inuyasha, some Rurouni Kenshin, Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Trigun, Cowboy Bebop, four hundred and something episodes of One Piece, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden (until a certain character died), Bleach(until Ichigo beat one too many people than he was suppose to.), FMA, and FMA:Brotherhood, Monster Rancher, some Cardcaptor Sakura, Castle in the Sky, Kikyo's Delivery Service, Akira, some Yu-Gi-Oh, one season of Digimon, some of some shit with a crazy bitch with pink hair and a dude with a phone with powers or some such, and some Pokemon, the first anime I ever saw. My favorite childhood anime is Yu Yu Hakusho, the First Full Metal Alchemist, and Dragonball.Currently, I feel like Brotherhood is the best action anime series with magic of all time. The Dragonball franchise is the most influential. What shows do you currently watch? None. None interest me. I'm debating on watching Thrones 7. I saw the previous seasons. I'm currently waiting on the returns of Narcos, Survivor(U.S Version), Daredevil, and Punisher, and Better Call Saul. You can see a list of shows and movies that I watched and enjoyed in the notes section of my Facebook Fan Page: ☀https://business.facebook.com/MysticaSeries I also discuss my favorite reality TV shows, and books there as well. How long is the entirety of your work going to be? Not very long at all! All the best things are short. I try to do only innovative, great things in a field that I enter. Once I can no longer think up ways of doing that, I simply stop and move on to something else. I hack under no circumstances. Now as for how the series progresses after I put down my pen, I cannot predict that. Why didn't anybody think up something like this before? Given enough time, someone definitely would've thought of it. How are you so smart? I have a decent IQ and I study really hard. Being extremely introverted limits distractions as well. Where are you from? Brooklyn, New York. Can't say anymore than for my own personal sanity and safety. Are you black? Maybe.... definitely... What are you currently up to? Currently, I'm working on the promotion of my story. It isn't going too well because people think I'm a "soundcloud writer". After that, I will find someone to help me create the comic for Part 1. After that, I will release Part 2 as comic then as a novellete. I will then fuse both, put it on sale, and then create a short anime with the material Perhaps if I feel like it can done well, a live action movie will even come out. If not, I move on to the most important phase, the video game phase, where I plan on becoming a multimillionaire and creating the greatest video game of all time after creating the most innovative and philosophical action novellete, comic and anime of all time. I'm going for straight "G.O.A.T" statuses, nothing less! Category:Pages